How Doubts Can Lead to Pleasure
by Murasaki B
Summary: Daisuke doubts not only his love for Hikari, but also himself. No one but Taichi is able to cheer him up and in the end, Daisuke's curiosity drives him into a situation he can't or doesn't want to escape. Warning: yaoi, threesome Taitosuke ; One Shot


Me and my random mind (add my loony Plot Bunny into it) came up with something smutty once again. Well, this is my first time writing anything for Digimon, but I've known Digimon since I was little, like many other people. I would be happy if someone actually left me a review, since lately people seem to not leave any due to Christmas-stress and all.

I guess this resulted out of my indecision of which pairing I prefer: YamatoxTaichi or TaichixDaisuke. And hey! Threesomes are hot!

I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. Both belongs to Bandai.

* * *

– **How Doubts Can Lead to Pleasure –**

Motomiya Daisuke usually wasn't one to be easily depressed. He was always cheerful, ready to get into any kind of adventure and brightening the mood in general. But it was one of those days where he didn't really care to even put up a mask and simply kept silent, thinking about what bothered him.

_Do I really love Yagami Hikari?_

It was a question he had started to ask himself only recently. He had been sure of this feelings towards his classmate, but somehow he knew she would always choose Takeru over him. It was as easy as that: If she loved anyone, it was definitely Takeru. Daisuke couldn't argue against that. Hikari and Takeru had known each other since they had been still little and had gone through many dangerous events together. Of course they had a special bond.

All of that soon not only nourished Daisuke's doubts about his feelings, but also caused doubts about himself to arise.

_I'm not as intelligent as Takeru._

_I'm not as reasonable as Takeru._

_I don't have the experience Takeru has._

_I don't know Hikari as long as Takeru does._

_So? What exactly are the good things about me?_

Things like that always coursed through his head and that feeling of something clutching his chest tightened. He sometimes felt as if he couldn't breathe.

_Is this what people call heart-broken?_

He still doubted it. The more he thought about his feelings, the more they seemed surreal to him, as if they were an illusion.

_Is it love or just a crush?_

With more thoughts plaguing him, Daisuke came to realize that his feelings may only be a mere crush, maybe even just admiration, or the wish to be loved by _someone_. Not the love a parent or sibling gave one, but the type of love that made one both happy, yet desperate to keep it and sad when it vanished.

_Maybe… I don't love her. Maybe… I just want to be loved._

The moment Takeru had come into the picture – Daisuke realized – his crush on Hikari had only deepened. Now he knew the reason why: He had envied Takeru's bond with Hikari and had wished to receive the same kind of affection from her. But she ignored all his approaches, even once declared she hated people like him. Slowly, he realized that he would never have any chance to be with Hikari. So Daisuke didn't care to put up a cheery attitude in order for no one to notice his depression. He didn't care anymore.

A piece of chalk painfully clashing with his forehead stunned the boy out of his thoughts and Daisuke finally averted his gaze from the window to his fuming teacher. The man continued his lesson, after chiding Daisuke with a _"Pay attention, Motomiya-kun"_.The redhead only groaned, still paying no attention at all.

The lesson ended with the teacher glaring at Daisuke and his friends sending him worried looks. They had noticed his odd behaviour.

"Daisuke-kun," Hikari mumbled, walking towards his desk. "Is something wrong?"

_Nah, not really. Just me having inner debattes about me, my fake feelings and my miserable life in general._

Instead of being as sarcastic as his thoughts, the redhead shook his head. "Not at all," he replied monotonously, but attempting to grin. "I'm just a little tired." He could clearly see the doubt in the girl's eyes, while Takeru and the others approached as well. All of them wore the same expression of worry. It was the moment Daisuke realised that he hadn't felt anything at all when the girl had talked to him. Usually, his heart would make little, joyous jumps and tingling happiness would curl in his stomach, but this time, there was nothing.

When the others reached Daisuke's desk, Hikari turned around, seeming to signal something to them with only her face, since everyone then turned away and left, after sending a few worried glares at the redhead.

_Great, now they're having some get-together and are going to talk about me. They'll probably try to confront me when I leave or something. That's just how they work…_

Not really wanting to deal with that, Daisuke jolted up from his seat to rush out of the class room, hastily grabbing his bag in the process. A sudden urge to just escape overcame him and he almost tripped on his way downstairs. He reached the school's large gate without meeting any of his friends and only stopped to catch his breathe. Then something hit him.

_I have soccer training now!_

He pondered wether he should just skip it or not, unable to simply go without joining the training, yet not wanting to risk meeting any of his friends. For a few moments, he just stood there, when suddenly his mental pondering was interrupted by a voice calling out to him.

"Oi, Daisuke!" a very cheery Taichi exclaimed. "If you don't come now, we'll start doing exercises without you!"

_Oh right… Today we're training with Taichi-senpai. _

Now he was unable to back out, so the redhead lazily walked towards the dressing rooms to change. Everyone was already dressed and leaving to gather on the field, so Daisuke was alone in the stuffy room. As he pulled off his clothes, he did it without his usual energy and enthusiasm. The fact the he would be playing soccer with Taichi and the others didn't make him happy the way it used to. Somehow he wanted to be sad, or rather, he didn't want to be happy.

_For how long will I be like this?_

Steps suddenly echoed from the walls and the door opened, but Daisuke didn't hear it.

"What are you doing, Daisuke?" Taichi inquired with a confused expression. "We already started."

Just then, the redhead snapped out of his thoughts, looking at the brunette in a startled fashion. "Huh?" He finally realised that he had stopped undressing midway, with his shirt still hanging around his arms and above his head. "Oh…" After averting his gaze away from Taichi, he continued taking off his clothes. It didn't really bother him that Taichi stood there and could see him. They were both boys, so it was okay, right?

Watching the unusually silent redhead, Taichi cocked his in head thought. "Ne, Daisuke… something's up with you." It wasn't a question at all, more a statement. "Tell me what's wrong."

Daisuke already felt the other's intense gaze on him and turned again to face the brunette. He actually wanted to open up to someone and talk about his worries, his doubts. But his pride held him back. He didn't want to seem weak, especially not in front of Taichi. "I-It's nothing," he stuttered, desperately trying to keep his voice firm. "I'm just… tired." He avoided locking eyes with Taichi, so he didn't see the older teen's unchanging, yet calculating face.

"You're lying."

A small gasp left the redhead and he finally dared to look into those hazel eyes. He eyed Taichi, as the middle-schooler crossed his arms, expression stern and somewhat scolding.

"Tell me what's up," he nearly commanded. "If you keep slacking off, you won't be able to participate in our training and will end up only being a hindrance to everyone else. You either tell me now so I can help you, or you leave. Decide."

A look of utter helplessness settled on the redhead's face and he backed away a little, his mind telling him to plainly run, but of course he knew that escaping wasn't possible. He didn't even get one step far until his knees hit a bench and he fell onto it backwards into a sitting position. "I-I…"Taichi was still glaring at him, waiting for an answer. "It's just that…"

Taichi released a small sigh, approaching the younger teen and sitting down beside him, his expression softening. "If something's bothering you, then just let it go. For something to upset you _this_ much, it must be something really bad, but if you keep racking your brain over it, you'll just end up getting frustrated. Whatever it is that's eating you up, let it go for a while and distract yourself. Maybe everything will resolve on its own."

_It's not that easy._

Another sigh, this time coming from Daisuke, was heard and the redhead dropped his head to stare at the floor. "I don't know if that'll even work. It's not like I can just… forget about it like that."

"Why not?"

"Cause…" _Yeah, why not actually? _"I'm starting to doubt so much and I just can't let my mind rest like that."

For a while, the older teen simply eyed Daisuke's troubled form, until he stood up again, grabbing the redhead by his arm and dragging him up with him. "Get dressed and come out to play some soccer. That'll distract you good." With a bright smile, he left with a confused Daisuke staying behind.

Despite not quite believing Taichi's words, Daisuke finished dressing and stepped out to join his team. The moment the ball hit his feet, the redhead almost forgot about his worries and became completely absorbed by the game. With Taichi cheering him on and giving advice, he felt like he could do anything and even his doubts didn't seem as grave anymore. The game ended with him scoring three goals and being back to his normal self. Taichi too noticed this and a satisfied smile graced his lips.

When everyone headed to the dressing rooms again, Daisuke rushed to face the upper classman again. "Your advice really helped!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Thanks a lot, Taichi-senpai."

The middle-schooler smiled at the redhead and they both ended up talking, even during dressing and after. They were in the middle of discussing the best soccer team from 1994 and had reached the school's front gate, as a voice sounded.

"Taichi!" someone called.

Said brunette looked around, until his eyes met azure ones and his smile immediately brightened even more.

"Ah! Yamato!" Taichi exclaimed, turning to Daisuke. "I'll be going now. Take care!" With that said, he ran off towards his blond friend, waving back at the redhead.

As soon as the two friends had turned a corner and were out of sight, Daisuke stopped waving. He felt a small amount of his worries returning like an eery fog engulfing him.

_I wish he would have stayed a little longer._

Shouldering his bag, the boy headed into the direction of his house, trying to forget about his doubts like Taichi had advised him. He had only walked for about ten minutes and just as he turned a corner, he heard two familiar voices talking to each other.

_"We didn't do it in three days cause you've been to so many band meetings," _one voice whined.

It wasn't hard to identify the owner of the voice. _Taichi-senpai?_

The other voice then spoke up again. _"Well, sorry for being a wanted singer."_

_That must be Yamato-senpai,_ Daisuke mused. _Just what are they arguing about?_

_"You're not that wanted, Yamato. Most of your fans are crazy girls that just like you cause of your looks."_

A scoff was heard coming from the blond. _"Go on and you won't get laid at all today."_

_Laid?_ Daisuke, still only being eleven, didn't quite get the meaning of that word. His sister sometimes used it when she was talking to friends, but he didn't know what it meant.

_"Don't act as if I'm the only one who needs sex. You need it just as much as I do."_

This Daisuke did understand. A heavy blush quickly covered his tanned skin and he had to suppress a surprised gasp. When he heard one or two steps and the sound of what most definitely was kissing, he felt all of his blood rushing only to his face.

_"My house or yours?"_ Taichi panted out huskily.

Yamato's voice was just as husky and laced with lust as he replied. _"Mine. Whenever we go to yours, either your parents or Hikari pop up out of nowhere."_

Taichi only 'Hm'ed, seeming to be occupied with something else.

_"Not my neck, idiot!" _the blond then exclaimed. _"At least… not now and not here. It's not far to my house from here, so let's go before we do something on the street."_

The redhead wasn't able to resist anymore and he found himself peaking around the corner and at the pair. He watched Yamato literally peeling Taichi off his neck and then dragging him away. Driven by his own curiosity, Daisuke quietly followed the two. It really didn't take long until they reached the blonde's house and the elementary-schooler had to suppress yet another gasp as Yamato and Taichi became consumed by their lust and began to kiss passionately, not caring if anyone saw them anymore. They somehow managed to unlock the door and in their intense making-out, forgot to close it again. This only sparked Daisuke's curiosity and he slipped into the house himself when the two older teens were out of sight again. Moans and occasional gasps reached Daisuke's ears and he bit his lower lip in both the excitement and nervousness of maybe being caught. Slipping off his shoes at the door, he spotted a few pieces of clothing littering the floor. Shoes and green school jackets.

_They're really doing… it._

As the eleven-year-old gulped, the sound it caused seemed so loud to Daisuke, that he wondered if the other two had heard. His legs trembled slightly as he walked towards the door behind which he heard the sounds coming from.

Only recently, Daisuke had gained a different perspective on things. Being the kid he was, a while earlier he had thought of kissing and such to be disgusting and didn't get what was supposed to be so great about it. He soon noticed his own change and how he reacted differently to certain things. Thinking about and seeing those certain things aroused him and it was confusing. This change was still new to him after all.

The boy was leaning against the frame of the door behind which Taichi and Yamato were 'having fun' and, lost in his own thoughts, Daisuke didn't notice himself slipping from said frame. Only when fell and hit the ground with a thump, did he interrupt his train of thoughts. He had hit the ground painfully with his back and head, so he was a little dizzy as he opened his eyes. His sight was a little blurry, but cleared soon. The first thing he saw caused him utter panic: Taichi, his shirt unbuttoned, was pressed against a wall with Yamato standing in front of him and gripping his waist. Both had a slightly startled expression on their face, Yamato looking a lot more composed than the brunette.

_Oh my god… This isn't happening, right?_

It is, Daisuke…

The blond teen let his hands fall from Taichi's waist and sent his comrade a look. Said comrade only grinned and made his way towards Daisuke.

"You still need some distraction?" he asked calmly, still smiling brightly and kneeling down beside the boy.

"Wh-What?" the redhead almost screeched. "I-I was just… just… uh… I was…" By now he was beat-red and couldn't utter any coherent sentences. Not even a decent lie to talk his way out of it came up. He immediately went silent though, as Taichi's face suddenly was only mere inches away from his. Daisuke became completely rigid, not even one muscle moving. The brunette's eyes were half-lidded and filled with… Was it lust? His thoughts went granted as warm and soft lips pressed against the redhead's. Something soon poked at his bottom lip and pried his lips apart to enter. The warm wetness mapped the inside of his mouth, reaching each and every speck of skin.

When Taichi pulled away, a thin trail of saliva ran from the corner of Daisuke's mouth. The brunette smugly eyed the now panting boy and took in his flushed appearance. He turned to look back at Yamato, who had watched everything. The bulge in the blonde's pants was clearly visible, but he still casually kept his hands in his pockets. "Wanna join us?" Taichi asked teasingly, winking at the other.

Not so composed anymore, Yamato gulped, before firmly walking up to the two others. After Taichi had stepped away a little, the blue-eyed teen grabbed Daisuke at his shoulders and moved both of them so that the smaller boy's back rested against his chest and he was sitting between the blonde's legs. Yamato's hands then moved on their own, wandering down Daisuke's sides until they reached the hem of his shirt. Yamato slipped one hand beneath the blue shirt, letting his fingers trail up the boy's stomach and pulling the shirt up in the process. He coud feel Daisuke shiver beneath his touch and his skin heating up.

The only thing Daisuke was able to do was gasp and moan. Yamato's hands were cold. Not freezing cold, but cool. They lightly touched his skin and wandered higher and higher, until they reached his left nipple and grasped it harshly. Driven by both the pain and the pleasure it caused, Daisuke gasped out, raising his hands to try and pry Yamato's hand off of him. His efforts were stopped mid-way, when Taichi grabbed his hands and smiled at him again. The redhead could only continue to shiver, pant and moan. He watched Taichi's hands descending down to his pants, swiftly pulling down his zipper. With Yamato still taking care of his erect buds and Taichi's hand slipping into his pants, Daisuke started to become panicked. "Wh-What are you doing?" he gasped out. "Stop it! I don't want–" His sentence was interrupted by his own loud moan, as the brunette in front of him had wrapped one hand around his member. Daisuke let his head drop against the blonde's shoulder behind himself and let out a rather pleasured groan, Taichi beginning to stroke up and down his newly developed erection.

Having an erection at all was still new to Daisuke and he hadn't found the courage to even touch it before. Rather ironic, isn't it? He was the Chosen Child bearing the Crest of Courage and yet he didn't have it in himself to take care of an erection. Therefor, having someone stroking said erection was beyond comprehension for the boy. It felt good.

Bliss began to coil in Daisuke's stomach and utter pleasure caused him to gasp and moan in a steady rhythm he couldn't control. In a burst of everything clashing together, the redhead released his seed onto Taichi's hand and with it his so far loudest moan. Despite the redhead's orgasm, Yamato continued fumbling at the boy's nipples and started to nibble at his neck covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Daisuke's mind was still clouded from his recent high, so he didn't notice the brunette in front of him grabbing his hips and lifting them up. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of Taichi slipping three fingers into his own mouth and letting his tongue twirl around each of it. Of course, he didn't know what purpose this action had and yet again his thoughts were cut into by Yamato's hands traveling down to his thighs. The blonde stroked the heated skin of his thighs, while watching Taichi taking his fingers out of his mouth again.

"This'll sting a little," was all the brunette said before prodding around Daisuke's entrance and then pushing one finger in.

Having a finger shoved up his backside really did only sting. Daisuke could handle it, even though it felt weird. Maybe a little too weird for his taste. When the second finger joined, beginning to stretch him, it hurt a lot more, but the pain slowly subsided. Pleasure began to emerge from Taichi's actions and Daisuke's body longed for more, which he got. A third finger entered and it hurt most, making the redhead cringe and wince in pain. Even tears began to well up behind his tightly closed eyes, while the boy's panting became worse.

"I can stop, if you don't want this," Taichi mumbled, stopping his ministrations and eyeing Daisuke's reaction. Yamato as well had halted his actions.

All the boy was able to do was shaking his head vehemently, signaling both teens to continue. "Don't stop," he panted out, blushing madly.

A smug grin appeared on the teens' faces and they immediately continued where they had stopped, the blonde stroking Daisuke's thighs and kissing his neck and Taichi retreating his fingers and lifting the redhead's hips again.

The redhead then kept his eyes closed, even as Taichi lowered his head and let his tongue travel along the boy's thigh where Yamato's fingers trailed too. Finally, Daisuke dared to open his eyes a slit and watched as Taichi lapped out at his skin with his tongue, leaving a hot feeling on the spots it touched.

The brunette continued his way up Daisuke's thighs until he reached his goal. He used both his hands to spread Daisuke's legs more, then wasted no time and pushed his tongue into the boy's entrance, past the tight ring of muscles. He chuckled at the loud gasp that he ignited and continued to push his tongue in and out of his lower classmen. With Daisuke's legs over his shoulders, Taichi could feel the boy twitching and shaking, sweat covering both their skin more and more. It felt slightly uncomfortable, since both of them were still wearing their shirts.

"T-Taichi…sen…pai…" With glazed over eyes, Daisuke stared up at the brunette, silently pleading.

Seeing the boy's flushed face and eyes hazed in lust, Taichi too had to gulp first before answering. "Wh-What?"

"I… I want to make you feel good too," the redhead hesitantly replied. He could hear Yamato chuckling behind himself and became flustered. "Wh-What's so funny?"

The middle-schooler's chuckles seized. "I was just thinking about a way how you could make Taichi feel good."

"Which would be?" Some of the boy's confidence had returned and he was finally able to think a little more clearly. Daisuke flinched a little as Yamato suddenly grabbed the back of his head and pushed him down towards Taichi's lower half, giving the blonde a good view of his rear. A _very_ good view. The teen came face to 'face' with the brunette's crotch and the obvious bulge in his pants. "So… what should I do now?"

Taichi kept silent, sending questioning glances at the blonde. Yamato though only smirked at the confused look.

"Open his pants," the middle-schooler commanded.

Daisuke gulped yet again – he did that a lot that day – and with shaky hands tugged at the zipper of Taichi's pants. He could feel his face flush with heat, but told himself that he could do it. After the zipper was down all the way, the boy popped open the button, then stopped. "What next?" he asked hesitantly. He could hear the blond teen behind him chuckle again.

"Now… suck him off."

At first, Daisuke blinked in confusion. "Eh?" How should he have known what the other meant anyway?

"Do I have to show you?" Yamato questioned, seeming to become impatient. He only needed one look at the redhead's puzzled expression, then sighed and shifted his position. With a thump, he flipped over the boy, so that he was lying sprawled out before him. Since Daisuke's lower half was already partially bare, it didn't take Yamato long until his lips were engulfing the boy's hardened length. His skilled tongue slid over the heated skin and circled around the head. The redhead's long and deep moans amused Yamato and he hummed, knowing it would send vibrations of pleasure throughout Daisuke. Only a few sucks later, Daisuke came into the older teen's mouth, panting heavily again. "So?" the middle-schooler inquired, having swallowed the boy's load without a problem. "Do you _now_ know what to do?"

Shakily and still weak from his second orgasm, the redhead nodded and tried to compose himself at least a little again. He still had a duty to fulfill after all. Daisuke slowly turned around again and now was resting on his knees and in front of Taichi's crotch. His fingers trembled slightly as he reached into the older teen's pants and pulled out his length. It wasn't too big, decent if anything. _It can't be that difficult._ Feeling himself become daring, Daisuke leaned down to give Taichi's member a long and slow lick. A small glance upwards was enough for the boy to see that the brunette was being succumbed by pleasure, so he kept going. He first engulfed the head with his lips and sucked a little, letting his tongue poke at the slit. Then he let the organ slide into his mouth as far as possible, until it hit the back of his throat. Each time his mouth went upwards along Taichi's cock, he let his teeth lightly scrape against the skin, causing loud groans to pass the middle-schooler's lips. His pace became faster and his sucking harder. He didn't feel disgusted at all, moreover, he enjoyed the effect his actions had on Taichi, his role-model and somewhat idol.

A few sucks later, Taichi released his seed into Daisuke's mouth, arching his back a little and moaning loudly. He couldn't hold up his weight anymore, his arms giving away beneath him, and he fell flat onto his back. Now he was the one panting heavily and having problems to get enough air into his lungs.

Daisuke struggled to swallow the hot fluid and most of it leaked out of his mouth, trailing down his chin. As he turned to face their observer, he noticed the strained, yet flushed expression on Yamato's face. Seeing Daisuke sucking his lover off had obviously caused his cock to become painfully hard, trapped in the confinements called jeans. "Ya-Yamato-senpai…" the redhead moaned.

The impossible happened and Yamato still seemed relaxed and calm, as if there wasn't a huge erection screaming to be freed from his pants. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Daisuke through half-lidded eyes. After a few seconds, he moved forward to the redhead, grabbed his pants and pulled them down completely, along with his boxers. "Let Taichi fuck you."

This caused a heavy blush to tint the redhead's face, but having experienced that the things the blonde told him to do were pleasurable, he crawled over to Taichi.

By now the brunette had sat up and watched the younger boy approaching him, then halting when he sat in front of him. Daisuke placed his hands on Taichi's shoulders, shifted so he was positioned in the brunette's lap, then gave the older a questioning look. After receiving a nod, he lowered himself onto Taichi's hardened length, slowly and carefully, stopping whenever the pain became unbearable. It hurt a lot more than he had imagined. Having a soccer ball hit him in his stomach hurt. Being kicked into a wall by a Monochromon hurt. Getting tossed around during a digimon-fight hurt. This though – having someone's else cock slide into him to be precise – was a completely different kind of pain.

He could have stopped at any point, run away, yell, anything, but he didn't. Instead, he lowered himself until he was filled to the brim and could feel Taichi's thighs beneath him. Tears threatening to flow, Daisuke tightly wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and pulled him into a hug, Taichi's warm arms wrapping around him. He could feel trembles running from the brunette, probably from the strain of being tightly, almost painfully engulfed like that, but not allowed to move. Nonetheless, Daisuke waited a few moments until the pain began to subside. When he shifted, it still hurt, causing him to wince, but it became less painful the more time passed. Only a few moments later, he felt like he could move more and began to lift himself, letting Taichi's cock slide out of him. Then, both panting heavily, Daisuke slammed back down again, impaling himself on the middle-schooler's length.

Suddenly, their positions changed and before Daisuke could comprehend the situation, he was lying with his back on the floor, Taichi above him and Yamato apparently behind the brunette. The redhead could see the blonde shoving his fingers into Taichi's mouth, before taking them out and placing them at Taichi's entrance. The wince coming from the middle-schooler above Daisuke indicated to him that Yamato had just pushed a finger into the brunette and soon added more. Daisuke longed for the sensation of having Tachi's cock slide in and out of him. He wanted it and craved it with all his being. Fortunately to him, Taichi didn't seem to need much preparation – the likely reason why stayed unquestioned – and Yamato soon slammed into him, a lot more violently than the way Daisuke had done it earlier. The moment the blonde entered Taichi, the redhead could feel his thrust too, its force running through Taichi and right into Daisuke.

All three moaned loudly, sweat trickling from their heated bodies. Yamato began to thrust in a steady, slow pace and Daisuke could feel each of it. He thrust back into Taichi, encouraging him too to move more. Seeming to wake out of a daze, the brunette matched Yamato's pace and slammed his cock into the younger boy simultaneously. Daisuke slid back and forth on the floor, pushed around by the force of the older boys' thrusts. He had problems keeping up and with each pang of pleasure and sheer bliss, strength left him and his hips became slack. Each time Taichi hit that spot that caused large blurts of white to explode in his view and sent pleasurable shocks up and down his spine, Daisuke found his mind unable to grasp anything, reeling to comprehend all those sensations.

Suddenly, not even sounds reached him and his vision gained black edges that grew broader and broader, until everything was black. He didn't know which way was up and which was down anymore, everything seemed to spin and pleasure repressed any other sensation. He came with a burst of bliss, blacking out completely.

* * *

Daisuke woke up a while later, lying on his side, feeling something soft and cushioned beneath his worn out body. Still weak and sleepy, he opened his eyes to find Taichi lying next to him and sleepily smiling at him. Heat also pressed against Daisuke's back and warm breathe tickled his neck. Yamato probably lay right behind him too.

"Finally awake?" Taichi inquired teasingly.

Groaning a little, the redhead lifted a hand to rub at his eyes. "For how long was I out? And why are we in a bed?"

A small chuckle passed the brunette's lips. "I blacked out for a few seconds, but was up pretty soon again. You though completely passed out and me and Yamato carried you here to rest a little. That's understandable though. There aren't many people who can handle three orgasms in less than fifteen minutes." He paused a moment to take in the sight of a blushing Daisuke. "We also cleaned you up as best as we could," he added, grinning.

This made the elementary-schooler flush even more. "Th-Thanks… I guess. For distracting me too."

"I've had some fun because of you," Taichi replied. "I should thank you actually."

Daisuke smiled, but felt his strength leaving again. He fell asleep soon after he had heard Taichi's words, smiling and one single thought coursing through his mind.

_What exactly was I worrying about so much again?_

* * *

O.O Uuuh… So I started writing this on November 13, finished it a week later, but was too lazy to think up those last two sentences ^^; I also added the tongue-part later on (today :P). I hope you liked it.

Benze ;P


End file.
